Generations
by WingvsFangs
Summary: Summary: A moment with Hashirama and Tobirama on Hiruzen and Danzo. Read and Review please! One-Shot


**Hello there, readers! Thank you for clicking onto my story. This story is dedicated to the HashiMada mini-bang. The topic is for day 4: hope/fear. I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Generations**

I think that is enough for today, right Tobirama?"

Hashirama released the wood-clone that was previously sparing against his young student. The wood sage turned to look at his brother that merely scowled in return and brought his arms into their usual cross around his chest.

"We have barely even started!" Tobirama complained and waved a hand towards the boy who stood in front of them and was unsure whether to stay in his battle stance or relax as the young Sarutobi glanced between the polarizing brothers.

Hashirama smiled amicably and gestured to the boy.

"Yes, but young Hiruzen has plans."

Tobirama glided his gaze towards his student and gave him a hard look that made the boy flinch slightly before quickly recovering.

"What plans?" the white haired man asked cooly towards Hiruzen which made the boy fidget. Before Tobirama could repeat himself his brother stepped in still smiling ridiculously.

"You do have plans, right lad." Hashirama asked quickly.

The boy nodded and with a curious expression asked, "How did you know, sensei?"

Hashirama stood up a little straighter as if he was about to declare he invented a new jutsu.

"Well, you seemed very distracted in training today. As your sensei I am suppose to pick up on this sort of thing. I am to guide you through a problem and that goes beyond the areas of shinobi skills."

Hashirama said this and looked entirely too happy with the look of adoration from the boy. Tobirama scowl deepened, he too has noticed the reluctance within the eyes of his student when they had started their usual training session today but the albino viewed it not as a problem of importance. If the boy had some where to be or something to do then he could have just spoken up about his needs instead of just becoming more and more antsy as the training session went on. The white haired brother watched as his sibling bented down to the Sarutobi's level.

"Are you meeting with that friend from before? Danzo is his name,correct?" Hashirama asked with a warm smile ever present.

The boy gave a quick nod and bounced up and down excitedly with a smile to match.

"Yes. Today is his birthday and I promised to spend as much time as possible with him!"

Hashirama's smile became fond with a touch of wistful sadness that Tobirama chosen to ignore. The Hokage ruffled his student's unruly hair.

"And yet you still came to training, how dedicated." Hashirama said softly before putting up a slightly more harden look to accompany his authoritarian tone.

"But remember you are still a child and you do not have to push yourself so hard, we are in peaceful times. Play with your friend and make the most of it while you are still young and carefree."

"Peace will not last forever, Brother." Tobirama reminded.

Hashirama turned his head from his student and narrowed his eyes dangerously towards his brother.

"Tobirama," Hashirama warned. Which was enough for Tobirama to sigh in defeat.

Hiruzen beamed at Hashirama who quickly beamed back and patted the boy on the shoulders.

"I believe your friend is coming over to come and get you. Do not keep him waiting."

That was all it took for Hiruzen to quickly bow to both of his teachers before scrambling off towards his friend. Of who he immediately pulled into a hug much to the spurted protest of the other boy.

"Have fun!" Hashirama called out to the boys and they waved their good byes. Then the Sarutobi pulled the Shimura brat out of the training grounds while speaking animatedly to him.

Hashirama sighed reminiscently.

"To be young again."

Tobirama scoffed.

"When have you not been a child? I wish that you could act your own age of this unrealistic view that you have decided to clung onto since our youth."

Tobirama glanced towards his brother who held an unreadable expression.

"War is on its way, no matter how you try to look away. Ignoring it does not make the signs disappear."

Tobirama looked on at the two youths almost out of sight.

"All children need to be ready for that unfortunate reality."

Hashirama gaze remained on the boys.

"They seem to be good friends those two." Hashirama finally spoke up only for Tobirama to wish that he had not. Many times he felt as though speaking to a wall would be more effective than talking to his brother. Then perhaps the leeches listening on the other side could spread his words or at least be affected by them.

"Did you even listen to what I just said!"

Hashirama rolled his eyes exasperated.

"Of course I did, Tobirama. But there is no reason to be so dramatic it is just one day of training."

"I am not being dramatic, Brother! Not everyone holds your level of skill where one day or even one month of training could not cause your skills to lessen. But Saru, even with all of his current power and potential does not compare to your own growth at his age. I do not think anyone will ever match up to you. Thus for him on the battle field the slightest edge can be the difference between his life or another."

Hashirama quirked a eyebrow at his sibling.

"Do you not trust the abilities of our little student?"

Tobirama sighed and worked a hand to the back of his neck.

"No matter the potential Saru holds that does not change the fact that he is more emotional than a shinobi should be and that he is a poor judge of character, one day those traits might get him killed" Tobirama said calmly and eyed purposely towards the location to where the Shimura appeared from.

Hashirama's face darkened.

"You sense ill intent from his companion?" Hashirama inquired.

Tobirama continued to dig his fingers into his neck muscle.

"I do not like him. He has a look in his eyes that reminds me of Madara. He must be watched, Brother. We must avoid a repeat of that man." Tobirama said while he removed his fingers and leveled his brother a hard stare both silently daring and hoping that Hashirama would not defend that bloody Uchiha.

The Hokage simply gained an air of despondency and wore a ugly small smile.

"So that is why you refused to train him." The brown haired man spoke softly in almost a whisper as if the wind would have carried his words to the Shimura's ears if they were too loud.

Tobirama tightened his hold across his chest.

"After assessing the boy over a period of time then I will make a decision on whether to keep him close or not. This is not the end for the Shimura."

" You have always been good at keeping a unbiased view at these things, Tobirama."

Tobirama was about to interject but Hashirama continued his stream of consciousness.

"All I see are two boys enjoying the company of one another and dreaming of an exciting future. Perhaps I cannot see things that you can. Perhaps I am clouded by my emotions and I cannot see the dark thoughts in another. Perhaps I did not want to see it. Perhaps…"

His brother's eyes grew distant, they were filled with a mixture of melancholy and regret. Tobirama reached out to touch Hashirama's shoulder.

"Brother," Tobirama called out and saw his brothers eyes clear before they focused back on him.

"Tobirama, I worry for the future. I want to believe that this generation can be different than ours. These boys, they don't have to repeat the past. But is their fate already set? Will there ever really be peace? Or did I create a greater scale of future battles and there to only be a few years of cease fire between the next clash. I know that the momentary peace will protect the lives of children but is it only delaying the inevitable?"

The words spoken by Hashirama left the white haired man gaping before he narrowed his eyes. Those words did not seemed to have originated from his brother's lips. Hashirama seemed to subconsciously agree since not long after he spoke those words did he realize what he had said and shook himself.

"I am sorry, Tobirama I got lost in my thoughts. I will see you later."

The albino watched Hashirama quickly made his way out of the training grounds in a flash, leaving Tobirama alone.

His brother would have never said any of those words. The idiotic brother always spoke his excitement for the future and now; He had filled his words with confusion, regret and fear. Tobirama did not know when these emotions bloomed but the root was clear, Uchiha Madara. Tobirama frowned hard. Even in death that damn Uchiha is still causing his brother such despair and ruling over his thoughts. The white haired man thought that with a wife and child that his brother would move on past the cursed man but perhaps that was just misplaced hope.

 **Well that is all folks! The funny thing is that this story was originally supposed to be about Hashirama dismissing Hiruzen early from training because it was the anniversary of Madara's death. AND this story was suppose to be more Hashirama focused but Tobirama decided to but in and take the spot light and then Danzo wanted to join the party. Not to say that I am unhappy with the results but seeing what I thought the story would go and how it really ended up is strange. Has this happened to anyone else?**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and please review on your way out.**


End file.
